Future Plan
by Anne Garbo
Summary: "Apa di kelasmu sudah dibagikan form rencana masa depan, Sei?" / AKAFURI New Year Challange /


↗ **Anne Garbo**

→ **Future Plan←**

 **Disclaimer :** **Kuroko no Basuke** milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

.

.

Dalam sudut di sebuah lorong langkah kaki mereka terhenti. Pemuda berambut magenta mengambil sebuah buku dalam rak atas yang kemudian diteliti sinpsisnya.

"Apa di kelasmu sudah dibagikan form rencana masa depan, Sei?" tanya seorang pemuda brunet yang sedari tadi ikut menemaninya keliling toko buku ini.

"Sudah." Jawab Seijuuro singkat

"Kamu isi apa?"

"Aku menuliskan beberapa alternatif."

Pemuda brunet itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Alternatif?"

Seijuro mengangguk. Bibirnya terkulum senyum pengertian. Tahu bahwa kalimatnya terdengar mengambang tak jelas. Dia memutuskan untuk tak membahas banyak dan menjawab, "Tapi yang paling pertama ku isi rencana terdekatku setelah lulus SMA adalah masuk Univ T dan kemudian mengambil alih Akashi Corp."

Ekspresi pemuda brunet itu seperti yang Seijuuro duga – mata berkedip-kedip bingung. "Terdengar seperti rencana yang.. sangat terencana."

Seijuuro tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh geli. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap-usap yang malah terbawa suasana menjadi mengacak-acak rambut si pemuda brunet.

"Bagaimanapun itu adalah rencana yang sudah dipasakkan ke kakiku oleh ayahku sejak kecil, Kouki."

Kouki menyingkirkan tangannya dengan bibir cemberut dan senyum polosnya kembali bersinar dikala memulai pertanyaan baru. "Nah, rencana Sei sendiri apa?"

Masih berniat untuk menjahili, Seijuuro menghindari pertanyaan tersebut dengan kembali berjalan menelusuri lorong buku. Berpura-pura terlihat sibuk dengan meneliti beberapa judul buku.

Sedangkan Kouki mengikutinya bagai anak anjing yang menunggu dilemparkan mainan oleh sang majikan. Seijuuro berusaha untuk bertahan pura-pura cuek meski sudah tak kuat menahan gemas. Belum lagi saat enyum manis yang secara sedikit demi sedikit berputar menukik ke bawah memperlucu ekspresinya. Bahkan dalam imajinasinya, Seijuuro dapat membanyangkan telinga dan ekor yang tadinya bergoyang-goyang antusias perlahan-lahan terkuyu layu.

Chihuahuanya mulai merajuk. "Sei!" Kouki memanggil dengan nada seperti merengek sambil menarik ujung baju Seijuuro.

Tidak tahan, akhirnya Seijuuro menengok. Senyum puasnya malah lebih terlihat seperti seringaian.

"Rencana masa depanku sendiri ku tulis di nomor dua. Menjadi master shogi dan menikahi Furihata Kouki "

Melihat Kouki yang kali ini diam dengan mulut hampir menganga membuat Seijuuro semakin gemas. Wajahnya maju untuk mencium hidung pemuda brunet namun ditahan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kamu serius menulis seperti itu di kertas? Dikumpulkan ke guru?" tanya Kouki yang ternyata cemas. Ya iya, kan namanya disebut-sebut.

Seijuuro diam sesaat. Membuat jantung Kouki berdebar-debar.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menulis untuk menikah dengan orang yang kucintai." Wajahnya berubah sendu seperti diisi sesal. Bibirnya mendekati tangan Kouki yang masih menahan wajahnya. Mengecup telapak itu dan menyandar disana. "Maaf, Kouki."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku paham."

Kouki menurunkan tangannya menjauh dari bibir Seijuuro. Takut karena mungkin ada seseorang yang melihat mereka. Belum – tidak bisa terbiasa dengan mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum. Kan malu!

Kali ini Kouki yang berjalan meneliti isi dari rak-rak buku dan Seijuuro yang mengikutinya. Namun langkah mereka terhenti di saat Kouki tiba-tiba berbalik dan senyum aneh menempel di wajahnya.

"Aku baru sadar, seriuskah kamu menulis seperti itu?"

"Ya?" Seijuuro bertanya balik.

Kouki mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Bukannya aku tidak suka dengan sikap romantismu, Sei. Tapi .." Tawanya tergelak tiba-tiba hingga kalimatnya tidak selesai. "Tapi ca-caramu menulis seolah seperti hahaha tokoh utama dalam film yang seperti opera sabun yang kemarin itu! Ah astaga! Kamu ingat kan film yang kita tonton dua minggu lalu? Hahaha ya ampun.. lalu sekarang aku membayangkan kamu berlari di koridor dengan sepotong roti di mulut lalu di tikungan menabrak seseorang hingga sama-sama jatuh!"

Seijuuro melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Atau aku akan berteriak 'tidak!' di pinggir jalan padahal mobilnya masih jauh. Pintar sekali kamu." Lanjutnya sambil memajukan satu tangan untuk mencubit hidung Kouki. Membuat pemuda brunet itu bergerak resah membebaskan diri.

Kouki akhirnya berhasil melarikan diri. Dia berlari di lorong yang kemudian ujung matanya melihat penjaga toko buku yang memelototinya. Seketika dia langsung berhenti dan membungkuk tanda meminta maaf.

Lalu kembali dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan menuju Seijuuro yang menunggunya kembali ke dalam lorong buku. Tangan terlipat dan seringai kemenangan.

"Kamu sih!" gerutu Kouki. Bibirnya kembali manyun.

Seijuuro terkekeh kemudian mengelus kepala Kouki. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Kouki. Apa yang kamu isi?"

Kouki menghela nafas. "Sejujurnya aku belum mengisinya. Kau tau, aku belum memikirkan sedikitpun tentang masa depan." Kouki bergeser mendekat kemudian jongkok untuk berlagak melihat deretan buku paling bawah.

Hening sejenak hingga Kouki kembali berbicara. Suaranya pelan namun Seijuuro masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Sei, kamu pintar. Kamu bisa masuk jurusan apapun yang kamu mau. Sedangkan aku? Aku tidak tau aku ahli di bidang apa!"

Seijuuro dengan tenang mengikuti Kouki untuk berjongkok di bawah. Dia membawa tangannya menuju tangan Kouki yang sedang bermain di deretan buku – sekedar untuk meneliti sampulnya.

Seijuuro menahan tangan itu di udara dan memerasnya pelan. "Kamu ahli dalam mencuri perhatianku."

Satu cubitan di pinggang. Wajahnya jadi merona. Seijuuro mengaduh dan Kouki menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menarik tangannya.

"Apaan sih! Ini tentang rencana masa depan, Sei!" gerutunya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu pekerjaan apa yang cocok denganku di masa depan nanti!"

Belum jera juga Seijuuro menjawab, "Kamu cocok menjadi istriku kok."

"Sei!" Kouki mencubit lagi. Wajahnya merona lebih merah. "Aku laki-laki."

"Suamiku kalau begitu."

Termakan dengan kata-kata Seijuuro, Kouki diam sejenak untuk berpikir. Loh kok jadi kayak lamaran ya?

"Ta-tapi bu-bukan itu masalahnya Sei!" Ah, gagapnya Kouki kumat lagi.

Seijuuro memberi tatapan 'Aku tau' yang membuat Kouki kembali diam. "Jangan khawatir,Kouki. Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa menemukan apa yang kamu inginkan tak lama lagi."

"Hmm?"

Seijuuro bergeser mendekat. "Atau kamu mau mencobanya sekarang? Aku bisa membuka lowongan untuk menjadi istriku saat ini juga," ucapnya kemudian mencuri sebuah kecupan di tengkuk belakang Kouki.

Kouki kelabakan karena tiba-tiba dicium. Reflek tangannya melempar buku ke Seijuuro. Mengambil buku sembarang dan melarikan diri ke meja kasir dengan wajah memerah.

Memang chihuahuanya suka mengigit kalau sedang malu, pikir Seijuuro sambil menyusul Kouki.

→ **Future Plan←**

"Tadi beli buku apa?" tanya Seijuuro begitu mereka keluar dari toko buku.

Kouki mengintip isi kantong pelastiknya. "Err.. entahlah. Semoga saja menarik."

"Kalau tidak menarik, berarti salahmu sendiri ya karena main asal ambil."

"I-itu kan karena Sei main asal ci-cium!" Kouki kembali merona dan malah mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Seijuuro mengejar. Kalau Kouki ngambek-ngambek manja kan mana pernah meninggalkan dia benar-benar.

"Kouki!" panggil Seijuuro. "Aku tahu apa yang pasti akan terjadi padamu di masa depan nanti."

Kouki berhenti dan menengok. Seijuuro mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menarik pemuda malang bertanggal lahir di bulan November yang lugu-lugu dan berjulukan Chihuahua itu ke dalam sebuah gang sempit diantara dua bangunan.

Si korban penarikan berdiri kaku dalam dekapan Seijuuro. Masih bingung apa yang telah terjadi hingga Seijuuro memajukan wajahnya dan membisikkan kalimat dengan nada mesra. "Kupastikan kau akan selamanya berada disisiku." Kemudian dicuri satu ciuman dari bibir yang bahkan belum sempat terkatup itu.

→ **FIN←**


End file.
